What she wanted
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: (LaBrody) LaSalle and Brody track down a murderer. Brody has feelings fro LaSalle, but does he feel the same. Please comment! :)


Hi **guys. Thanks for all the reviews on my other story. This will eventually be a LaBrody. I hope you like it! :)**

Agent Meredith Brody tried to stifle a yawn as she looked through the seemingly endless pile of papers. Brody and LaSalle had pulled an all-nighter,trying to catch the killer of the naval officer who was brutally murdered at the docks.

"Here. I got ya some coffee." LaSalle said as he passed the cup to Brody.

"Oh boy do I need it. Thanks LaSalle."

"No problem Brody." LaSalle said.

"So. Ya got anything?"

"Hmph? Oh no. Sorry." Brody said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You tired?" LaSalle asked trying not to laugh at his exhausted partner.

Brody tried to glare at him as a smile played on her lips. "You're not at all funny LaSalle" she said, when she finally had to smile.

"Okay" LaSalle said as he smiled down at his annoyed partner. "Why don't you go over on that couch over there and take a nap and I'll try to do some more research on our killer."

Brody figured that there was no point in arguing with him. "Fine, but wake me up in an hour."

"Okay I'll do that. Sweet dreams." LaSalle said as he watched his partner slowly walk over to the couch. After a few moments of getting comfortable he heard a small sigh and knew she was asleep.

"Good morn-" Pride said when he was stopped by LaSalle.

"Brody`s sleepin`" LaSalle said as he motioned over to the couch. "She was practically falling asleep in her coffee." LaSalle said as he laughed at the thought.

"She looks peaceful." Pride said as he smiled.

"Yeah. So that's what she looks like when she's not kicking someone's ass or questioning the hell outta them in interrogation." LaSalle said as he suppressed a chuckle.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard her moving.

"It's not polite to talk about someone when they're sleeping." Brody sighed as she stretched.

"Ah. Sleeping beauty is finally awake" LaSalle teased.

"Oh. Stop LaSalle." Brody laughed as she straightened her blouse.

"Morning Pride" Brody said as she walked up to the two agents.

"Mornin Brody" Pride said as he looked at messy-haired agent.

"While you were sleepin, I came upon the address of our suspect." LaSalle said as he slid his hand over Brody`s hair.

"What...What are you doing?" Brody said as she felt his hand on her head and couldn't help but laugh.

"Fixin your hair." LaSalle said as he finished. He looked at Brody "There, all better"

Pride couldn't help but laugh at his two agents. They had come a long way in the past year. LaSalle finally broke down the wall Brody had put up. And she no longer kept her personal and professional lives seperate.

"LaSalle, you take Brody. I'll stay here and talk with Loretta and Sebastian.

"You got it King." LaSalle said as he escorted Brody out the door.

-0-0-0-

"All rested up now Brody?" LaSalle said as he drove down the road to the suspects house.

"Yeah. Aren't you tired" Brody asked as she looked at LaSalle.

"Nah. Watching you sleep was enough." LaSalle said as he smiled and looked at Brody.

Brody laughed and felt and the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around him. She had felt that way for a few weeks now. His stupid grin and charming southern drawl was enough for almost any girl to fall in love with.

 _Dammit Brody! Snap out of it! He's your partner._

Brody`s thoughts were interrupted as they pulled up to the house.

Brody kicked down the front door, which by the way was something she had grown fairly fond of doing.

"NCIS!" Brody yelled as the two men scattered. Brody chased the killer upstairs and LaSalle chased the other man out of the back door.

Brody peeked in the door of the bedroom when she felt her gun being knocked out of her hand. She then punched the man in the face and he knocked her to the ground and climbed on top of her.

Meanwhile, LaSalle was beating the other guy and was taking out his handcuffs to keep the guy from running.

Brody knocked the man off and got up to her feet. The man swung his leg back and kicked her in the face. _Why do I always go after the hard ones?_ She thought and she threw him through a glass door. She ran out to the second story balcony to handcuff him when he took her leg and flipped her over the railing.

LaSalle heard a scream and ran upstairs. He handcuffed the killer and went on the balcony to look for Brody. He then looked over the side of the balcony and saw his partner lying on a dense layer of bushes.

He ran downstairs to see if she was okay.

"Brody!" LaSalle said as he ran out the back door. He went over to her and helped her out of the bushes. He saw the blood running down from her nose and lip.

"Are you alright?" He said as he placed his hand on her back to steady her.

"Yea. I'm fine" she said as she wiped some blood from her lip.

"Here" LaSalle said as he pulled a tissue from his pocket and dabbed the blood off of her face. "There, all better" he said and his hands rested on her shoulders.

The killer was sent to prison and charged for murder. LaSalle and Brody made their way through the crowded streets of New Orleans and found a bench to sit on.

"Merri?" LaSalle asked. Brody looked up at LaSalle wondering why he was using her real name. "Well. You see. There is something I have wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?" Brody said, wondering what he would say.

"Do you maybe want to I don't know...wanna go get coffee sometime?" LaSalle asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course" Brody said, hoping he couldn't see the excitement on her face. She turned towards him, to have her lips meet his. She knew that this is what she has been waiting for. This is what she wanted.


End file.
